


First.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Monster Under the Bed - TV Series ficlets and drabbles [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The first person Max meets once she escapes.





	First.

The first person she met out of Manticore was Blind Joe. She ended up where he used to sleep and, one day, he said that she was like a mouse. Max had been unable to stop herself from snorting, muttering a 'please'.

“So you do know how to talk” Joe had grinned.

Joe talked for both of them, no questions at all. Max thought he was crazy. Joe laughed, warm and happy and said she was probably right.

She killed him by mistake when he tried to wake her up from a nightmare, two weeks after they met.


End file.
